Long Distance Love Affair
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: "Hey, is it fine if I laugh? Hey, is it fine if I cry too? Hey, is it fine if I get mad? And is it fine if I fall in love with you? Hey, can I kiss you? Hey can I hug you too? I was wondering… can I make you mine and mine alone?"


**Title: Long Distance Love Affair**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** SakuraXNaruto

**Type:** One-shot (Complete)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. This story was inspired by the Deco*27's song called Long Distance Love Affair.

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

**O_O_O**

**Long Distance Love Affair**

**O_O_O**

_I'm going to hold my breath, but it's painful as to be expected_

_So I'm going to take a breath, 3-2-1_

_But it's painful, it's painful after all_

_Why is it you aren't here with me?_

…

**Present day**

Sakura opened her eyes to the bleary sound of her alarm clock. The ringing drowns her soft albeit slightly irritated groan. She blinked a few times trying to focus and get her bearing _'its morning…'_ She deduced while stretching languidly like a cat on her queen sized bed. As if on autopilot, she lazily made her way to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed from her pajamas. Thankfully, it's Sunday and it's her day off so it's okay to relax for a while. Said day off was accepted unwillingly, of course, Tsunade had to practically drag her out of the hospital for 'overworking' and clocking in ridiculous hours. _'Meh, it's not like I'll burn myself out. I'm a doctor too'_ Sakura pouted.

Haruno Sakura is the newest resident cardiologist of Konoha General Hospital. Finishing med school with flying colors and a year before her batch, Sakura immediately aimed for a place in the prestigious Konoha Gen where her godmother, Senju Tsunade works as the dean. Sakura has the knowledge, the skills and the drive so it's no wonder she's where she's supposed to be. The only thing people noticed and worried about her was she was so excited to help people, clocking in ridiculous hours, overtimes and almost living in the hospital sometimes. That's why on a peaceful Saturday night (last night, actually), Tsunade forced her to take a break.

She hummed while preparing a breakfast fit for a boxing champ. Waffles, bacon, eggs and a cup of cappuccino (her only luxury – her coffee maker). She started the most important meal of the day with a dreamy and delighted sigh. Glancing at the clock, 7:45 it reads, she guessed he'll be calling any minute now.

Four years, two months, twenty-seven days and counting… that's how long he's gone.

If she was asked six years ago if she'll fall in love with him, she'll probably laugh her ass off, waved dismissively and thought that was crazy. After all, he was her _best _best friend and Sasuke-kun was her… her everything in her sixteen year old mind.

A soft smile graced her lips as she remembered how they met on that beautiful spring day.

**('ω')**

**Six years, three months, nineteen days ago**

**(Before she knew him, after he opened that door)**

******3**

"Woah! Kakashi-sensei's not late! I never thought I'd see the day!" Roared the rowdy Kiba at the back of the class. Some snickered at the statement while some had an incredulous expression on their faces. Sakura briefly looked up from her book and sure enough the infamous teacher is in front of the class, on time for the first time.

"Shut it Kiba-san." Cue eye crinkle, "I'm afraid we have a new student. So, to make him comfortable on his first day, I decided to come early and show him the way around."

'_More like to not make the poor guy stand for two hours waiting for him outside the classroom and assign someone else to show him around.'_ Sakura thought.

"Now, I expect you to be good students and be friendly with him." Kakashi continued and then he went to the door and opened it. He paused for a bit to talk to the new student and then entered again, now being followed by a blonde boy. He had this easy going and charming smile on his face. His blue eyes swept to the classroom and paused on her. Their eyes met. Hers with curiosity, his with mischievousness.

'_Great… a prankster.'_ Sakura took great effort not to roll her eyes and instead broke their eye contact and focused on the name on the board_. 'Uzumaki Naruto'_

Kakashi asked him to introduce himself, his likes and dislikes.

His eyes twinkled some more and he answered with a "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. What I like even more is the ramen restaurant where Ero-jiji and Iruka-sensei bring me, Ichiraku Ramen! What I dislike is waiting for three minutes for the cup ramen to cook." If possible, his shit-eating grin grew some more and he had this dreamy look on his face.

Silence… awkward silence was what greeted him after his introductions. Not that he noticed because he still has that look. _'Okkaaaaayyy…' _Sakura sweat dropped.

Clearing his throat and hiding his smile behind his fist, Kakashi assigned Naruto a seat. Looking for an available seat he zeroed in on the unoccupied seat beside Sakura. Sakura, she admitted, dreaded his next words. "Okay, Uzumaki-san, you can take the seat next to Haruno Sakura-san. Sakura-san, please raise your hand. Oh, and I'm assigning you as his tour guide for the day." Cue more eye crinkling.

'_Damn.'_ Sakura thought but reluctantly raised her hand.

Naruto, who looked like he was skipping (seriously!), made his way towards the seat. He looked at Sakura, thrust his hand towards her for a handshake saying "Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." grin still in place.

Sakura smiled too, shook his hands and introduced herself, "Haruno Sakura. It's nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too Sakura-chan. Please take care of me."

…

_I can breathe just fine, and I'm still alive_

_And though I live, it's a lonely life_

_But I'm living – I'm living with a smile on my face_

_How come… when you're not here with me?_

…

**Present day**

Haruno Sakura is officially and definitely bored. And worried. Very worried. _'Day off sucks'_ She pouted. It's already lunch time and he still hasn't called. Every day he will call so early in the morning to check on her, sometimes to wake her up and as he said, "Just wanna hear your voice first thing in the morning." That really made her smile and makes her a lot more cheerful every day. And every day he will call before they sleep saying "Your voice is the last and first thing I wanna hear, Sakura-chan." Last night, he called and it seems everything is alright.

But today, he hasn't called. No messages, no missed calls (She checked her cell phone and her telephone). She's pacing on her living room and wearing the carpet but she can't stop it. Biting her lip, she glanced to the clock for the umpteenth time the last five minutes. 12:26… still no call.

She sighed. Sakura is not a demanding girlfriend per se, at least she thinks she's not. She trusts him so much but having a long distance relationship _is_ a bit worrisome. But they love each other so much that the distance seems like a simple thing. She doesn't know when but she became dependent on his calls. It probably just proves she can't move on her day without hearing his "Good Morning, Sakura-chan!"

Another sigh, another glance. That continued for a few more minutes before a loud ring tore to the silent apartment.

Sakura hastily picked up her cell phone and answered a breathless "Hello?" It turns out it was the hospital requesting her for an emergency operation.

Nodding to herself and still silently wondering on why he hasn't called, Sakura immediately changed, got her keys and locked the door.

At least, this will solve her boredom.

**3**

**Five years, eight months, fourteen days ago**

**(Before her eyes were opened, after he took the first step)**

******3**

They were the best of friends. You can't see one without the other, that's what people say. Some say, they were practically attached to the hip. Their classmates and friend's opinion greatly amuses Naruto and Sakura. Sakura thinks it's an exaggeration, everyone thinks it's not. Come on, they were not the dynamic duo!

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved frantically (looking like an idiot so early in the morning, Sakura thought). Sakura immediately smashed the urge to grin and snicker at him. She admits that he looks cute that way… Okay, did she just admit that? What the?

Sakura blushed a little when she thought that, not noticing Naruto draped an arm on her shoulders. _'I like Sasuke-kun, I like Sasuke-kun. Not Naruto, Naruto is just a friend. ' _Sakura repeated like a mantra and chastised herself for thinking like that. She calmed down a little but the blush got back full force when she finally noticed the arm around her shoulder, Naruto's chatter about his breakfast (Ramen! surprise, surprise!) and the distinct smell of it that clings on his clothes and person made her blush more.

Sakura heard the distinct "Sasuke-kun~", "Please look here Sasuke-kun!" and the usual "Kya!" when they turned the corner towards their classroom. She saw the giggling girls and the ebony hair of the school heart throb.

Uchiha Sasuke, school heart throb, walked towards them. He gave Naruto a nod,looked at Sakura and greeted her with the monotone "Haruno." Then walked pass them towards his own class.

Sakura was bewildered. She should have felt mushy inside, or at least trying to stop a stupid grin from surfacing. But… weird, she felt none. Scrunching her face, she was in deep thought. She likes Sasuke, right? Right?... Backtrack there, where's the –kun? Oh my.

Sakura looked up from her deep thinking when she heard Naruto scoffed and saw him cross his arms. He looked at her and with wild flailing of arms tried to explain what he was thinking.

"What was so great of him? I mean, he's so emo! Anti-social! Ugh!" Cue more flailing and frustrated hand gestures. _'It's always amusing to see him like that'_ Sakura thought while trying to hide another shit-eating grin from surfacing. "He's so.. so_ teme_! And he has chicken butt hair style!" Did she hear a whine? Yep, she definitely heard a whine.

"Uhm… Naruto, he_ is _good looking. And I like him too remember?" Sakura said trying to stop a snicker at the chicken butt comment while following a _'Right? Did she?' _in her mind.

Naruto stopped his flailing and looked in her eyes. He looked serious, his eyes darkened a bit. "That's what I don't get the most."

Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto turned to walk to the classroom.

…

_Being able to see you, I'm really happy_

_I'm still living so I feel lonely_

_I'm going to stop time, or so I try joking_

_But I beg you to do something to "unteach" me_

…

**Present day**

The operation was a success. The patient was saved but still need monitoring. Wiping the sweat out of her face, Sakura proceeded to her office looking for her cell phone. He must have called by now. She was sure he called her by now. Her face fell when she saw no missed call. Getting fed up; Sakura called him but it was unattended and got redirected to the answering machine. She tried again. Still the same. She left a message to call her immediately.

She sighed. Where could he be?

They were together for four years, two months, twenty-seven days and counting… It was hard being apart and not like the normal couples. They can't go to dates whenever they wanted to, but they both wanted to give the relationship a chance. Besides, she can't think of a day where he was not somewhat a part of it. She can't even imagine a day where she wouldn't think of him. The very idea is preposterous.

Because they both wanted to pursue their dreams and they both wanted to give it a try, they were left with little choice. She stayed in Konoha, while he travelled with Jiraiya (or Ero-jiji) to learn the trade so it'll be easier when he inherit his late father's company. It's not like they don't see each other in person. There are breaks after all like Christmas and New years. Those times were when she really, really wanted the world to slow down. It's just sometimes she's envious with other people. Especially those who take their relationships for granted.

Ino sometimes asks her how she can take it. Sometimes she questions herself too. 'Would it be better to just give it up?', 'Will it make things easier?' The ultimate question though is 'Can you imagine a life without him?'

But… at the end, she'll just laugh it all. The answer is easy enough. She can't live without him, his good mornings, his smile and laughter. No matter how hard, this relationship is worth it. Definitely worth it.

**3**

**Four years, two months, twenty-five days ago**

**(****Before she could answer, after he walked away**)

******3**

Sakura focused her attention to the discussion between her friends. Carefully sipping her strawberry milkshake, she tilted her head towards Ino and Hinata.

"F-Father wanted me to study to Tou University. He wanted me and Neji-nii to be ready when we take o-over the company." Her shy friend said with her usual blush.

Ino "hmmd" and gave Sakura a pointed look.

Sipping on her drink a bit more, Sakura simply said, "I'm going to Konoha University. I want to be a doctor, so yeah. I already took the exam and I passed it." She finished with a small smile.

Ino let out a breath and a laugh. She and Hinata congratulated Sakura. They both didn't know that she will take the exam. A lot of people wanted her to take it and they were worried that she will break from pressure. But it seems like they don't have to worry for anything for Sakura still looks the same and seems far from caving in to pressure.

After congratulating Sakura, Ino said albeit a bit too excited that she will go to Kusa for the University there offers the best curriculum for Botany. Even if Ino seems like she doesn't want to inherit her family's flower shop, she's very excited and interested to it.

Sakura relaxed in her seat and looked around. She can't find Naruto. For the last few months, things are getting awkward between them. She didn't know when it really started but she definitely noticed it that day after the incident on the hallway. He behaved a bit odd after that. Sometimes running away from her, disappearing when she was near. It was the little things but it accumulated until finally, she can't take it anymore. She tried forming a semblance of normalcy. She didn't give up, until finally the awkward moments dissipated. He was laughing and relaxing again around her. The dynamic duo made up as what Ino say.

Finally spotting him, she greeted a delighted "Naruto!"

She didn't see the pained expression before it was replaced with his trademark sunny smile, "Sakura-chan. I need to talk to you."

She was bewildered but followed none-the-less.

**3**

"_I like you. I have been, since that time I first saw you. I just wanted to tell you that, you don't have to answer. No pressure." _He gave her that grin showing his pearly white teeth, hands behind his head. He started walking backwards for a few steps, and then he turned around and ran the rest of the way.

He didn't even look back to the shell shocked Sakura. Not even giving her a chance to say _"I like you too."_

**3**

**Four years, two months, twenty-seven days ago**

**(****Before she was his and before he was mine**)

**3**

It was a sunny Monday morning of her last year of high school that a news made her stable life shook.

"Naruto-san needs to travel with his Uncle. He will transfer to another school for the remaining months of the school year. Unfortunately, he couldn't come here because he has to get ready for his flight." Kakashi-sensei said neutrally.

And then all hell breaks loose.

"That idiot! Without even saying goodbye!"

"Grrr… when I see him I'm gonna pummel him."

"C-calm down everyone. I-I'm sure he has his own r-reasons."

"You baka! Stop shouting, you're frightening Hinata here."

"Sakura do you know he will do something like this?"

Every conversations and hysterical shouts stopped. Every gaze zeroed in on her. Sakura fidgeted a bit, gulped and finally said "He didn't tell me anything…" She whispered.

"Okay. That's it, that idiot is the number one idiot I know of. How could he didn't say anything even to Sakura. I mean, he did like her for so long. In love with her even. He could have said something, 'ya know? Like how he like her or something. This is pure cowardice dude. So uncool. That's why – "

"Kiba…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut it."

He looked at everyone's face and he realized his rant was not so private after all.

"Ooops…?"

Ino rounded to Sakura, boring her baby blue eyes to her emerald ones. She handed her cell phone to her and pushed her towards the door. When Sakura turned to look at her, she saw her encouraging smile and a firm push towards the stairs. "Call him and say goodbye for us."

**3**

Sakura was running down the hall, almost flying towards the exit while dialing Naruto's number with Ino's phone. Three rings later, the disgruntled voice of Naruto answered her call.

"_Look Ino, I'm sorry. But it was an emergency I would have said goodbye but – "_

"I love you." Sakura cut him off breathlessly. She's almost at the exit but finally realized she didn't know where he is. "Where are you now?"

"_Sakura-chan"_ Naruto's voice sounded so surprised. He probably can't believe that she called him. And then, his eyes grew wider when he realized what she said. _"W-What did you say?"_

"Where are you? You baka, you didn't even say anything. Now where are you so I can deck you in the head myself?" She sounded hysterical. Naruto was almost afraid but above all else he's elated to know his feelings were reciprocated.

"_U-Uhm… I'm in the subway station near Ichiraku. I have to ride the train then a cab so I won't be late for my flight."_ Naruto said a bit nervous because if Sakura said that she'll deck him, then she'll do everything to make it come true. Her threats were never really threats but more like promises.

"Good. How many minutes?" He could hear she's running now.

"_Fifteen minutes, more or less."_ Naruto said. It's a good thing his things were already boxed and sent to the prepared apartment for him in Ame.

"Wait for me." And then she hung up.

**3**

She's almost at the station. After forcefully breaking Kiba's chain to his bicycle ("I'm sorry Kiba, I'll give it back later." Sakura promised to herself), she immediately dashed to the station. She only has five minutes more. She will probably not make it, so she fumbled with Ino's phone and called him again (Again, promising that she'll pay for Ino's bill).

"Naruto! I'm almost there, but I don't know if I could make it." She was sweating bullets, breath ragged. _'A few more meters, come on, Sakura'_, Sakura chanted .

"_It's okay Sakura-chan. At least, I know that you love me. The train's here… So, please say sorry to them for me. And… and, Sakura-chan,"_ Again, she cut him off.

Sakura was at the stairs now, going down at top speed. She almost tripped, but steadied herself. She heard him say that the train was there so she blurted out everything she wanted to ask, _"Hey, is it fine if I laugh? Hey, is it fine if I cry too?"_ seven more steps. _"Hey, is it fine if I get mad? And is it fine if I fall in love with you?"_ She's finally there, she saw him enter a compartment. _"Hey, can I kiss you? Hey can I hug you too?"_ Thank god there are not a lot of people, and he's beside the window. She walked and tapped the glass. _"I was wondering… can I make you mine and mine alone?"_

Naruto's eyes widened even more and his face break to his boyish smile she loved so much. They were still on the phone seeing that he can't really hear her. At least, he could see her now. _"Yes, you can smile. Yes, you can cry too."_ He laid his palm on the glass. _"Yes, you can be mad. Yes, you can fall in love with me." _She laid hers too. Their hands now aligned, separated by the glass. _"Yes, you can kiss me. Yes, you can even hug me." _They only have a few more seconds before the train moves. _"Yes, you can make me yours and yours alone."_

Her face broke into a smile even if she was crying. The operator was saying something, but both didn't care.

_"You're smiling."_ He said.

"So are you." She answered.

_"Are you crying?"_ He asked.

"You are too." And true enough, there are trails of tears.

_"I love you."_ He told her again.

"I love you too." She said.

_"We'll meet again."_ He promised.

"I'll be waiting, I'll be waiting." She said with a smile.

**3**

**Four years, two months, twenty-seven days later**

**Present day**

******3**  


Sakura was bone tired. After a day in the hospital, she never knew she could be so exhausted. She changed to her comfortable yoga pants and tank top. Fixing herself a quick dinner, she ate while contemplating why Naruto haven't called her. She called his phone several times, but it was off the whole day.

She sighed; guess she'll have to wait tomorrow. A knock startled her out of her reverie. Slightly out of it, she dazedly opened her door. Upon seeing the person on the other side, her hands flew to her mouth; a soft gasp fell from her lips and tears form from her eyes. Based from the baggage on his feet, he's here for good.

"I'm home." Naruto said.

She almost choked a sob but welcomed him with open arms, "Welcome back."

**O_O_O**

**A/N: YAY! I'M ALIVE!** I know I should update **"Of Film Girl and Lenses"** first, but this plot bunny is attacking me screaming brains or something… wait, those are zombies. Anyway, I hope you people will like this. As I said, it was based on **Deco*27**'s song called **Long Distance Love Affair**. It was really beautiful. Find it on youtube if you have the time. Hehe.

Please **Read and Review** and **No Flames** please. I will appreciate it if you could leave your opinions or something.

**Exams are over so updates will be resumed again**. I'll add a few more one-shots. Music Videos are a source of my inspiration nowadays. Ehehe.

Again, **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**!

**AN 2: A shout out to NaruSakuFan!:**

**If you're reading this, thanks for the reviews and hope you love it!**

**-Katarin Kishika**


End file.
